Promised Love
by Life's-DayDreamer
Summary: Mikan Sakura's heart belongs to her 7 year old childhood friend Ruka Nogi. "O great! The God of Chicks Natsume Hyuuga is Here! What the hell is hiss problem! But yet, he is so interesting. No wait! My heart belongs to Ruka no matter what! Right?"
1. The Unexpected

_**PROMISED LOVE**_

* * *

_Mikan Sakura's heart is with Ruka Nogi who moved away when they were 7. 10 years later, a new student arrived. THE NATSUME HYUUGA. Mikan feels the presence with him strangely interesting. Will she be able to keep her promise to Ruka?_

* * *

_5Bluecrystal5  : I deleted this story because i wanted to edit somethings. Hope you enjoy it! Please comment me what you think about it and give me some suggestions!_

_Chap 1 beta-reader  : Yo PEOPLE!! i'm only beta-ing this chap only. this girl needs to stand on her own feet. So... hope you hav fun reading. she actually has alot of good ideas... P.S: **NATSUME IS NOT OOC.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **The Unexpected

My name is **Mikan Sakura**. I'm 17 years old; my life starts like this, when I was 7 years old:

It all started out on a Saturday morning. The fresh morning rain drops dropped from the high trees down the window of a little girl's window.

I slowly stretched out my arms, hearing the birds chirping outside greeting the bright morning as I yawned. "Man. I'm tired. _YAWNS. _ Me hungry, wonder what's cooking down stairs. Hope mom cooked my fav strawberry pan-pans." As I slowly walked down the stairs I over heard my parents talking.

"It's about time!"

"I know! If Ruka stayed best friends with her any longer I would have take a knife and stab him, they are always in that silly tree house talking and playing **DOCTOR**!"

"Your right, I am so HAPPY he's moving!"

I was surprised when I heard the word "_**Moving**_". Ruka's MOVING?! I shouted inside my mind.

**Ruka Nogi** is my best friend ever, he lives across the street.

I ran across the street, _VERY_ surprised to see the car is already moving. I mean, you know, I FOUND OUT LAST MINUTE!

"Ruka!"

All I could focus on was Ruka opening the car window and saying: "Mikan! Promise me. Promise me that we will be **B**est **F**riends **F**orever!"

"**I will**"_. I WILL! I Will. I will. My heart felt like it got stabbed to a million pieces_

As I slowly walked back to _hell_, I found my mother Dead, on the road's floor. The dark red blood stained through her clothes, and slowly flowing down to the cold dark street. A car had hit her. May I Say, **SO WHAT!?** She's the cruelest mother ever, the only reason she was chasing me was because I am her slave! Even though I was ignoring her chasing me across the street. Now I feel like _Cinderella_! Even though I have two of my shoes which aren't glass slippers. I went back home to see my generous father, well he _was_ my generous father until I found him happily calling his **2ND-WIFE** _(Supermodel)_ that was in LA! Talking about his move there.

**10 years later…….**

So I kept my promise for 10 years and he didn't come back……. Today's my 17 birthday. It's true that the time he left me it was my birthday; I guess that's his surprise gift……

I guess this story all started at school:

"We have a new transfer student, meet Natsume."

_Not Bad. _All I know is that he looked like the _hot_ _playboy_ type, not _my_ type. Some of the girls looked at Brian like he was the new trend; others were blushing like crazy, from the view here, it looks like the sale for hot apples. _Those kind of guys again? What else is new?_

After I looked again, I was like_, __**WAIT. A .MINUTE!**__ He looks kind of like- NO WAY! That is not Ruka Nogi! He just has a different name, I mean there is no possible way he could come back from all these years! His look is so different, and his hair, his clothes, all of it!_

"Natsume, meet your partner in class. Mikan Sakura."

The boy looked towards the brunette girl with two big hazel brown eyes that sparkle which made the perfect windows on her face to match her adorable sweet smile.

As I stood up, Natsume came to my front and shaked my hand. As soon as our hands touch, a flood of memories of me and Ruka's fun times together suddenly appeared in my mind.

"Urm, Hello? Anyone there?"

"Huh? OH! Sorry."

Teacher: "There seem to be no available seats in the front; I have no choice but to put you in the back. Next to Mikan." He sat next to me silently; I don't really want to talk to him anyway. I can't help to see that he's _distracted_.

_**After School That Night,**_

Mikan was home, trying to forget the old times and that boy at school. BUT NO MATTER HOW HARD SHE TRIED, She can never forget. She couldn't, he just reminded her too much of Ruka.

"Why did you leave me? You were the only one who celebrates my birthday with me. " She looked at a friendship bracelet that Ruka had made for her a long time ago for her birthday. It had his name and her name together and a heart between them. It was some strings made out of her favorite colors. Red, Pink, Purple.

I asked myself a lot of questions, I was soooo pissed off. So many questions, but no one here to answer them. I messed up the whole house because I was MAD! I feel like I couldn't breathe. ARGH!

_**DING DONG.**_

"DAMIT! WHO THE HELL?! WHO IS THAT?!"

As I open the door, _**THE**_ Natsume from school is there!

"Er… Ohhhhkay… Is this a bad time? Having trouble finding your brain?" He said chuckling looking at the condition of the house.

Mikan pulled his collar of the shirt and said deadly: "DON'T TELL ANYBODY ABOUT THIS!!"

"Wow. I'm soooo scared." Natsume said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Get out. NOW!!" _This stupid asshole! I'm already in his condition and yet this idiot-ARGH! But all I want now is his ass out of my house!!_

I pushed his back off my front porch. _**Wait. A. Minute**__. Is this so called "girl" really pushing me out of the house? Me?! THE NATSUME? Girls push me __**into **__the house! Not Out!!_

I slammed the door in front of him._ I could really burn the house down with the flames I'm giving out of my anger, URGH!! If his feet step just a CENTIMETER into my house, I SWEAR, World War 3 is going to be created._

**Next Day at school,**

In the morning, I decided to forget about yesterday night. In the hallway, I stopped walking as I notice Natsume is waiting for something ……_or_ **someone.**

_I wonder- Wait, Why do I care? I don't. _

"Hey Mikan! Come here!"

While I was talking to my friends, I notice Natsume looking at me.

_What is his problem?! Looking at me like that. What? Do it look like I have an extra head growing out of my neck or something._

**In class,**

From the concentration of listening to the teacher, at the corner of my eye, I saw Natsume, eyeing out the window, looking blankly at the birds passing by and a possible unicorn flying out in the sky in his blank mind. (.'')I mean, his book not even opened to the right page! _(Not that __**moi**__ was worried or concerned or anything.)_

Natsume couldn't pay attention.

"TEACHER!! NATSUME'S NOT LOOKING IN HIS BOOK!!" said the stupid- idiotic-"think I'm soooo great"-teacher's pet-goody two shoes, **MO-NI-TER**, _Yuu._

After _**THE**_ Yuu informed teacher, who looked unpleased. The teacher slowly walked towards Natsume's table with the book in his hand and the marker in the other. _Natsume just kept on looking._ Teacher was taping his foot impatiently. _Still looking._ "Natsume. Oh, Natsume. NATSUME!!" _Still looking. __**Man, what the hell is he looking at? An alien ship to land of something?? **_

Natsume didn't care; he just continued to look outside the window. When the teacher was about to scold him, the bell rang. Natsume was the last to go out.

_Hmm, What's wrong with him? Wait. MIKAN. You Do Not Care. Oh yes you do. No I don't. Yes you do. No I don't. Who am I talking to anyway?_

_What is he thinking? Is it about last night? Or maybe his girlfriend or something._

When I was busy thinking about him (Oh my god, that just sounds sooo wrong.), suddenly my friend ran up to me.

"Hey, wake up and go to the lunchroom! I heard they're serving pizza today!! "

Hearing the word _**PIZZA**_, my mind went blank and I ran to the lunch room."

YAY!! I got an extra serving of pizza.

I'll just forget about NATSUME HYUUGA.


	2. School Activities

**Promised Love**  
Mikan Sakura's heart is with Ruka Nogi who moved away when they were 7. 10 years later, a new student arrived. THE NATSUME HYUUGA. Mikan feels the presence with him strangely interesting. Will she be able to keep her promise to Ruka?

* * *

**Promised Love****: Chapter 2**

I can't believe I'm late to school again today. Urgh!! Why can't I be early!? Oh well. At least I get to choose my after school activities today! It's going to be so exciting! There's so many clubs to choose from! I don't even know where to start……

At School,

"There's so little clubs to choose from!!"

"Mikan, take it easy, CLAM DOWN."

"How can I clam down?!"

"By breathing slowly"

Mikan was breathing so fast she was she had enough to pump a balloon!

Mikan said while she was breathing uncontrollably: "Its Panting Not Panting again WORKING!!"

"Okay. FINE!! Hold your breath and count to ten"

"Onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightnineten!!"

Mikan said as she was panting uncontrollably again. "Cheerleading is gone too!! My REPUTATION IS RUIN!! I CANT BE POPULAR!!" Mikan was cut off by her friend Hotaru, in the strangest way, with chocolate cake stuffed in her mouth.

"Why is chocolate cake in my mouth?!" Mikan murmured as she had chocolate cake in her mouth.

"Uh uh uh! No talking with a mouth full!"

Hotaru pulled Mikan towards the after-school activities board.

"Pick something!!"

"Bu-

Mikan swallowed the chocolate cake in her mouth.

"But there's only gulp I can't say it."

"SAY IT!!" Hotaru said with more chocolate cake in her hand.

" gulp again Athletics."

Mikan said surprisingly: "Even the BOOK WORM CLUB is full!! How is that POSSIBLE?!"

Hotaru said innocently: "It's not my fault you're always late to school!"

"What did you join?!" Mikan said to Hotaru hoping she joined something dull and boring.

"Electronics club"

"That's so boring."

_What am I talking about?! Electronics club is the most popular club in the school!!_

"Well, see ya. I'm going to be late for class."

"grumbling see ya"

_Hotaru should be born with devil horns and a tail. Well, I should probably get to class too._

Mikan wrote her name on the athletics club and went to class.

After school,

"I can't believe I slept in class again!! And worse, I'm late for athletics class!" Mikan said as she hurried to the track field. Mikan went the ladies changing room to change into P.E clothes. After that, she ran to the field.

"Sorry I'm late Coach!"

"Glad for you to join us, Miss Sakura. Let me tell you something, No ONE is to be late for MY class. Pushups. NOW!!"

"Sir, YES SIR!!"

**After a while,**

"Panting I'm pooped Pant"

"25 more pushups to go."

"Pant Pant But I already did **5 **pushups!"

"Yes! Now you can do 25 MORE!!"

_**At Natsume's basketball practice,**_

"Hey Natsume!" the basketball coach said as he passed him the ball.

"Good Practice! Take a break. I have to go to a short meeting, ask the team to do some free throwing before I get back."

"Oh. Okay." He said unemotionally.

Natsume went to drink from the water cooler, which was downstairs. The nearest water cooler to the basketball court was near to Mikan athletics class.

Back at Mikan's athletics class,

Mikan saw Natsume passing by. _Need help._

"Help me. Please. I beg you" Mikan coughed to Natsume reaching out to him helplessly.

Natsume bended down to Mikan and whispered to her ear: "don't worry. I got your back."

_I hope he gets me out of doing my pushups._

"Hey. Coach!"

"Hello. You must be the new basketball player."

"Yes. I think you shouldn't be too hard on Mikan coach. She's a wimp, wimps don't have strength."

The athletics coach changed from a little smile, to a strict face. Mikan widened her eyes as she heard that remark and turned to them. _That idiot!! _

"There are no such things as wimps in my dictionary. YOU!" Coach said pointing to Mikan.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Go run 20 laps around the field. NOW!!"

"Yes Sirrrrrrr……." She said using a dragged tone.

Mikan passed Natsume as she was doing her laps.

"You are so dead after this."

Natsume smirked and said: "I don't think you'll be able to catch me."

Natsume walked away with an evil smile on his face. "NATSUME!!"

**After athletics,**

_I'm so tired. _Mikan saw the elevator but it was only for teachers. _Hmmm, nobody's looking. Maybe for today only…… _Mikan went to the elevator and pressed a button. Eventually when the door opened……

"NATSUME!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Erm… Hmm… Let's take this slowly, the man's sperm and the woman's egg combines and forms-"

"NOT THAT YOU IDIOT!!"

"Look, Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in the elevator?!"

Mikan went inside the elevator and turned the other way while Natsume was bouncing his ball.

_Bang Bang_

"Stop it!"

"Oh! So you're scared" he said in a teasing tone.

"No I'm not!!" Mikan said defensibly.

"Ok then!" Natsume was jumping up and down non-stop.

Mikan couldn't stand Natsume acting so childish so she admitted her weakness.

"OK! OK! I'm scared so STOP IT!!"

"Hmm. Let me think. NO!"

Natsume was dribbling twice as fast around the elevator.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Mikan screamed to Natsume but he just ignored her.

Suddenly, the elevator suddenly stopped.

"Oh! FANTASTIC! Now look at what you did!!"

"Don't be such a scaredy cat!" Natsume said as he jump up and down.

"There's gotta be some way to move this thing!!" Natsume pressed all the buttons but it didn't work.

Suddenly Mikan had a flash back.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Ruka and Mikan were playing in an elevator. Ruka was pressing buttons while Mikan watched him.

"Giggling Harder! Harder!" said Mikan.

Elevator Stops

The lights in the elevator were flashing on and off.

"ARGH!! Ruka, I'm scared"

"Don't worry!" Ruka said while pressing the buttons again.

"There's gotta be some way we can on this thing!!" Ruka jumped up and down.

Mikan saw Ruka trying to make the elevator move. _He's so brave._

* * *

"OUCH!!" Mikan shouted because Natsume hitted Mikan on the forehead with the basketball. (If you're worried Mikan is hurt then no worries!! Natsume did it lightly so no damage done!)

"That had better been an accident!" Mikan said to Natsume fiercely.

"Oh. Sorry. But I'm sure there would be **less** accidents like that if you HELP ME!!"

"NO! I'd rather sit here and give you more space to dribble" she said sarcastically.

By Natsume's expression, he was extremely pissed off with her.

"Ok!! FINE!! Why don't you jus-" Natsume said while stomping his feet very hard. SO HARD that the elevator was shaking

Mikan couldn't focus on a word Natsume was saying, she was busy focusing on the flashing lights and earthquake in the elevator.

"Uh. Natsume?" When Mikan was trying to warn Natsume, He just continued stomping around, scolding Mikan.

"-So have fun!!" Natsume's final stomp moved the elevator swiftly.

Elevator was shaking and moving like an earthquake!

"ARGH!! No! I'm Scared!!" _Ruka _Mikan's eyes were closed as she hugged Natsume's waist imagining . . .

Natsume just looked at her.

Natsume touched the wall as if he was grabbing it hoping it will lead him _(or __**them?**__)_ to safety.

Suddenly the elevator stopped wildly with a big BANG!!

BANG!

When the elevator door opened, Mikan was still holding Natsume's waist.

Mikan notice that they weren't falling like jumping off a cliff so…….

"Ahem! Lost my balance there" Mikan said feeling embarrassed.

Mikan went out with Natsume. Mikan ran the other way, knowing Natsume will probably go to the Bus stop. (That was kind of the place Mikan had to wait for her Mother so, she's going to run one big circle!)

_NOTHING HAPPENED TODAY!! NOTHING!!_


End file.
